All I Need is Patience
by kiwi4me
Summary: The day she openly confesses her love for him would be the day he falls even more in love with her.


**All I Need is Patience**

By kiwi4me

Summary: _The day she openly confesses her love for him would be the day he falls even more in love with her._

* * *

**_Winners of the Polling:_**

**_ First Place: Naruto and Ino (All I Need is Patience[this story])_**

**_Second Place: Neji and Ino (I Will Accommodate For You)_**

**_Third Place: Sasuke and Ino (End of Cycle)_**

_**Thank you all for voting! I appreciate it very much! Now on to the story~**_

* * *

_My heart needs time_

_So please wait for me as I find my way_

_I'm getting closer to loving you_

_So be patient with me _

_And I will love you forever_

_-o-o-o-o-_

"Hey Naruto," her voice, low and seductive, caressed his ears touching his every nerves.

"Say my name," she spoke gently once again as her hand touched his thigh up to his shoulders.

Her hand reached up to his face touching his war marks as her lips gently grazed the curve of his neck. She lifts her leg to straddle him as he watched her with envy. Her lips were curved at the sides as her hands rolled up his arms to his hands where they were currently tied to the bed posts. She faced him, mere centimeters away. She smiled down at him as he continued to watch her. Her eyes were as lustrous as her body and her lips were calling his name. He breathed her in and inwardly shook with joy. His eyes closed softly as her lips touched his. He kissed back with as much force as he could, but she pulled away right when he wanted more.

"Aren't we in a rush," she laughed softly sitting up as she grazed his arms down to his chest.

She looked at him and couldn't help smiling. His eyes were darkening with lust and his breathing was slow, yet his heartbeat was fast. She kissed him again and she felt him bit her softly.

"You animal," she breathed out leaning forward, "… say my name Naruto," she whispered, "… and I will give you what you want."

She nibbled his earlobe receiving a grunt. She slowly licked the back of his ear in circular motion down to his jawline. Her lips were millimeters away from his lips and she just hovered above those beautiful asset.

"Say my name," she repeated softly staring right into the depths of his eyes.

"Ino," he whispered and everything faded after that.

He woke up alone. He gave off a sigh and took a shower. His thoughts ran back to what had occurred last night. His lips curved upwards remembering her skin, her scent, her smile. He ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair as the water continues to run down his body. She would be the death of him and he knew it. He turned the knob of the shower off and stepped out of the stall. He grabbed his towel hanging on the rack and proceeded out to his room.

The sun was bright, maybe a little too bright this morning. He walked toward the field where he would train with his former teammate. He could see her bubblegum hair from a distance and he couldn't help smiling.

"Hey Naruto," she waved as he neared.

"Hey Sakura," he nodded as he walked closer, "… you ready?"

"That depends," she smirked, "… if you are ready to get pummeled!"

"Ha!" he laughed, "… like I would lose to a girl!"

"Hey!" Sakura huffed, "… don't talk like that or I will hurt you!"

"Bring it on!" he exclaimed laughing as he ran into the field with the pinkette in tow.

He laid there on the grass just staring at the sky. He was trying to get his breathing under control after they had just battled. He could hear her shuffle and he turned to her.

"I forgot I have to meet Tsunade sama," Sakura wiped herself as she stood.

"Baa chan?" Naruto quirked and eyebrow, "… a mission?"

"No," Sakura shook her head, "… more training," Sakura smiled and said her goodbyes before walking off.

Naruto continued to stay where he was and closed his eyes. His breathing was coming back to normal and his heartbeat wasn't as fast as before. He inhaled and exhaled slowly feeling his chest rise and fall. He was starting to get better and better at controlling his breathing, but he was startled when he smelled something familiar. He shot opened his eyes unsure if his nose was right, but it was. There she was hovering over him with that same smile he remembered. He reached his hand up to touch her face to make sure she was real. Her skin was soft like silk.

"Hello Naruto," she said softly breathing over his face.

"Ino," he smiled.

"Let's go," she stood up offering a hand to him.

"Can't we just stay?" he asked lying under the shades.

"Mission," she said and walked off leaving the blonde behind.

"Damn," he breathed out as he pulled himself up and followed behind the beauty before him.

"Oi Ino," he walked a little faster to be beside her, "… you look nice."

"Thanks," she smiled slyly, "… you look great too."

He smiled back as they both walked toward the office of their boss's. A few knocks and they entered to see two others.

"Ino, Naruto," the female behind the desk said, "… glad you two can make it. Now we can start."

-o-o-

"You ready?" he questioned bored.

"Filled with excitement," she returned with the same tone.

"Let's just get this over with," the male walked before them.

"Naruto," he stopped to turn around, "… what do you think you are doing?"

"Shikamaru," he breathed out slumped forward, "… can we just get this done?"

"Fine," the pineapple head turned to face the other two, "… let's go."

"Hey Ino," the fourth person spoke up, "… I wonder why Lady Hokage wants us to join you."

"Chouji," the female patted him on the shoulder, "… apparently I need to be supervised."

"Did you fail a mission or something?" Chouji questioned a little worried.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "… maybe she just doesn't trust me."

"Ino," her friend frowned at her, "… that can't be it."

"It doesn't matter," she turned her blue orbs at him, "… we will finish this mission with a success."

-o-o-

"There he is," Naruto whispered aloud.

"Ino, you're up," Shikamaru spoke into the mic.

"Got it," she said through the headpiece and brushed her skirt.

She walked into the room with her hair down and a small blue dress that hit the middle of her thigh. Her heels were high and shined underneath the lights. Beside her was Chouji dressed in a dressy shirt and slacks. They were greeted by a waiter who showed them their seating. They followed and ordered their drinks before the waiter left them.

"I couldn't see him," Chouji spoke casually.

"No worries," Ino smiled and leaned forward, "… we caught his eyes anyways."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Trust me," she smirked and crossed her legs underneath the table.

After the waiter dropped of their drinks, he left to give them a few moments to decide on what they wanted to eat.

"He's moving," Shikamaru spoke into the mic.

Ino stood and excused herself to the restroom. Just then a crowd walked by her and her blue eyes caught brown eyes. His hands brushed hers for a mere second before both continued to where they were going. When Ino returned to her seat, she noticed Chouji staring at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"He left," he spoke with a bit of confusion, "… what are we going to do?"

"Chouji," she moved the hair on her side behind her ear, "… let's eat first."

"But," he tried, yet seeing her smiling, he knew she had a plan.

-o-o-

"He resided in a hotel room," Shikamaru informed grabbing the box from Chouji.

"He is waiting," Ino laughed softly as she handed a box to Naruto as well.

"What do you mean?" Chouji questioned.

"He's waiting for her," Naruto chimed as he opened the box to smell food entering his nose.

"Wait… how?" Chouji looked on confused.

"So you made contact," Shikamaru nodded and a smirk played across his lips, "… figured."

"I never lose my chances," she placed a hand on her hip, "… you should know."

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru nodded stuffing his mouth with the meal given to him.

"Hey Ino," Naruto spoke up as stared at her, "… that dress is really short."

"But it catches your eyes," she smiled playfully before lowering her voice, "… doesn't it Naruto?"

"Mm hm," he nodded chuckling to himself.

"You really have to stop hanging around perverts, Naruto," Chouji shook his head.

"I'm going to head over," Ino spoke up and attempted to walk out.

"Hey," Shikamaru looked at her with the other two as well, "… be careful. There is a reason why she has us with you."

"Don't worry Shika," she smiled, "… I'll be fine," and with that she walked out of the room and down toward the hotel where the target was staying.

-o-o-

She walked into the hotel toward the front desk. She asked for a room and was told they were full. She feigned sadness as she leaned against the desk with her elbow placed upon the marble counter and her chin on her hand. She looked up at the clock to read 11:54pm and voiced that it was almost midnight. The man behind the desk continued to apologize, but she waved him off.

"That is alright," she breathed out a sigh, "… I suppose I will have to go somewhere else."

"There is another option," a voice spoke behind her and she turned to him.

Blue eyes meet brown eyes again. He had black hair and beautiful lips. She smiled at him and him at her.

"And what would that other option be?" she questioned as he led her to the lobby.

"Spend the night here," his smile seemed to be so bright that she felt like she was looking at heaven.

"The man told me there was no more room left," she spoke softly confused.

"Well," he leaned close to her as she forced herself to flinch under his touch.

"What are you," she questioned as he touched her bare shoulder down her arm.

"If you want to stay here," he leaned in closer, "… I will offer you my room," and there their lips touched.

She felt his hand grazing up her arm, rounding her shoulder, and behind her neck pushing her closer to him. She leaned in as well feeling him begging for entrance and she let him explore her. His other hand grazed gently up her exposed thigh and she placed her hand to stop him.

"Come," he breathed as they parted lips.

He stood grabbing her arm as he led her to his room. She knew what was going to happen and a sly smirk touched her lips before it disappeared.

-o-o-

"Naruto," Shikamaru spoke up tired of looking at the blonde, "… calm down."

"How can I?" he questioned pacing back and forth, "… it's been over an hour and almost two! What if she…"

"Have you ever been on a seduction mission?" Shikamaru asked and smirk seeing the look on his face.

"No…" the blonde shook his head, "… have you?"

"Yeah Shikamaru," Chouji repeated, "… have you?"

"Twice," he sighed as he leaned against the couch, "… with Ino and Temari."

"Wait," Chouji spoke up, "… why wasn't I asked?"

"Ino asked for me," Shikamaru looked away, "… Temari didn't ask for me, but I had to go."

"I understand the thing with Temari but," Chouji was confused, "… why did Ino asked for you?"

"Thanks Chouji," Shikamaru stared blankly, "… great friend you are."

"It's not like that," Naruto spoke up, "… since you and Chouji are good friends with her," Naruto concluded, "… why did she choose you?"

"Well," he breathed out itching for a smoke, "… first off," he looked at his longtime friend, "… you were off training," he then looked away and out in front of him, "… second, she needed my help."

"What kind of help?" Chouji questioned.

"Why am I being interrogated…" Shikamaru stood up.

"Answer the question," Chouji stared sternly at him.

"Ask her yourself," he pushed his hands in his pocket and walked toward the door.

He opened it to reveal the blonde who was as startle as he was. She quickly smiled as she fixed herself up. He continued to watch her to see if anything was off, but before he could question her, the others spoke up.

"Ino, you're back," Chouji spoke up walking to the door.

"Yeah," she smiled as she walked in, "… sorry I took so long," she laughed nervously.

"Does it usually take this long?" Naruto questioned as he watched the blonde head to the bathroom.

"Neh, were you worried Naruto?" she looked at him as she grabbed her clothes before shutting the door.

"Since she is back," Shikamaru announced, "… I'm going to take a walk."

"You mean you're going to smoke," Chouji shook his head, "… if Ino finds out…"

"Don't tell her," Shikamaru then headed out the door.

-o-o-

"You didn't need our help then," Shikamaru spoke up as they headed back to their home.

"I've been doing this for a long time," Ino sighed, "… but it is nice having company."

"I'm just glad everything went well," Chouji admitted with a large exhale.

"Me too," Ino laughed.

"Hey Ino," Naruto spoke up, "… so, what happened in the room?"

All three stopped their walk as Naruto did as well. She stared at him for a moment wondering if he really wanted to know or he was pulling her leg. She scrutinized him for a moment before shrugging.

"What do you think?" she asked as they continued walking.

"I don't know," Naruto looked on confused, "… that's why I asked."

"What do two adults do in a room alone?" she looked at him to see his mind thinking before his shock turn into anger.

"Oh," was all he said for the rest of the way home.

-o-o-

"Are you mad at me?" Ino questioned as she watched him sitting at the edge of his bed.

"No," he didn't look at her as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Listen Naruto," she walked and stood in front of him, "… we as females, this is what we do."

"No," he looked up at her pulling her body in so his head was against her stomach, "… this is what you do."

"You don't like what I do?" she questioned softly running her hand through his hair.

"Why you? I know the other girls don't do this," Naruto mumbled into her.

"They have talent and skills," she explained, "… my skill is seduction."

"That isn't all," he looked up at her and grabbed her face in between his hands, "… you know flowers!"

"Knowing flowers will get me where?" Ino smiled at him loving the fact he was trying to get her out of what she does.

"Well," Naruto stuttered, "… maybe you can become a business owner of flowers like your father was?"

"Yet the shop is now closed," she touched his face, "… is there something else I can do?"

"Maybe you can," he looked around, "… maybe you can become an artist?"

"I draw stick figures Naruto," she laughed, "… you remember, don't you?"

"Maybe if Sai teaches you some pointers…" he started but she pushed her lips against his.

"It's okay Naruto," she smiled, "… you know why I don't want to tell anyone that I'm with you?"

"No," Naruto shook his head softly as she placed her forehead against his.

"People will talk," Ino lift her head and stare at him, "… they will bring down your reputation."

"I don't have a reputation," Naruto frowned wondering why this conversation was happening.

"You are a hero," she grazed her fingers against his face, "… you save lives."

"You do too," Naruto looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"You are too good for me," she whispered kissing him once more, "… I don't deserve you."

"I should be the one saying that," he chuckled pulling her down onto his bed.

"You don't feel disgusted with me?" she questioned as he hover above her.

"You are doing what you are told," he finalized, "… and I…" he smiled nervously, "… I uh…"

"Yeah?" Ino taunted laughing.

"I love you," he spoke softly as he kissed her lips once more.

-o-o-

Naruto woke up to find her not there. He wondered why she was always leaving and figured he was going to ask her when he gets her alone once again. He yawned stretching his arms high in the air scratching his head. He got up and figured he would just go on a walk.

The sky wasn't too bright like the past few days, and the clouds were slowly floating by. He decided to walk around the block and see what he sees. As he was walking, he noticed long blonde hair and he smiled. As he neared, he noticed a brunette with his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey Naruto," the brunette waved as he let the blonde female go.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto forced a smile, "… what are you two doing?"

"We were just talking," he explained, "… there was just a rumor that some stupid twerp was spreading."

"What rumor?" he questioned.

"Naruto," Ino started looking at Kiba than back at him, "… people are saying you and Sakura are together."

"What?!" Naruto looked startled and worried as he looked to blue eyes.

"Come on Naruto," Kiba said oblivious, "… you always liked her, so what's the problem here?"

"Well," Naruto started, "… it isn't true."

"Really?" Kiba smirked, "… you sure?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "... whoever is spreading it does not know her feelings."

"Hm," Ino sounded, "… does that mean you still have feelings for her?"

"No," Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Whoa!" Kiba voiced shocked, "… you're over her?!"

"Yeah," Naruto looked a little lost, "… what's the matter with you?"

"So Naruto," Kiba crossed his arms, "… there's someone else, isn't there?" Kiba smirked.

"Who's this girl Naruto?" Ino asked feigning interest.

"I can't say," Naruto started not breaking his eyes from hers, "… but I can truly say I love her."

"That's sweet," Ino smiled.

"So it's someone we know," Kiba thought for a few seconds, "… is it Tenten?"

"Tenten?" Naruto shook her head, "… Nah, not her."

"Isn't it easier to tell us her name?" Ino questioned with a smirk.

"I'm waiting for her to want to tell others first," Naruto frowned playing along with Ino's obliviousness.

"Wait a second," Kiba continued his thoughts, "… it's not you is it?!" Kiba pointed at Ino.

"Why'd you think that?" Ino looked on confused.

"Well…" Kiba looked at the two blondes, "… you didn't hear this from me, but I heard from someone that Naruto has been having late night guests," he looked at Ino, "… this someone was said to be hot, so…" Kiba smirked, "… you are hot Ino. It must be you."

There was a short silence and Naruto blinked a few times unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Yes, it was me," Ino admitted with a straight face.

"Really?!" Kiba exclaimed almost laughing, "… no way…"

"Yes it is true," Ino didn't show any sign of emotions.

"Damn," he breathed out laughing, "… hold on," Kiba frowned, "… are you joking with me?"

Ino smiled and shrugged causing the brunette to frown even deeper.

"Don't play with my heart Ino," he feigned sadness, "… I might just die."

"When that day comes, life would be better," she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"So cruel," Kiba sighed before smirking as he leaned closer to her face, "… yet so sexy."

"I wonder who saw?" Naruto spoke up ignoring the anger building up inside him.

"I don't know, but…" Kiba looked thoughtful.

"You have a stalker Naruto," Ino informed, "… someone is watching you."

"Oh…" he sent a worried look to her before shaking his head, "… well, there's nothing I can do about it."

Though he said it nonchalantly, he was determined to figure out who it was. After all, this person was going to ruin his time with the blonde beauty.

-o-o-

She was currently on the branch holding a binocular to her eyes. She was determined to find out who this mystery woman was.

"He's coming," came the male voice of her friend.

His figure soon came to view as he entered his apartment. She followed his movement until it disappeared behind the walls only to come into view once again. When he stopped at the window, she furrowed her brows. She jumped when he turned to stare at her through the window.

"So, it's the two of you huh?" came his voice behind her and she froze.

"Where's that hot chick?" her partner in crime questioned.

"None of your business," when she turned to catch blue eyes, she never thought they would look at her with so much coldness.

"Naruto…" she spoke softly.

"Stop stalking me," he ordered crossing his arms, "… it's creepy."

"But!" she tried only to see his hand held up in front of him.

"Just get out of here," he sighed, "… if I find you here again," he narrowed his eyes, "… there will be consequences."

With that, the two nodded and took off.

Naruto sighed shaking his head. What was wrong with people these days? He rubbed his head as he sat down on the branch seeing his clone poof out of his apartment.

"You can't blame her," came the female voice and he felt himself smile.

Her hands landed on his shoulders and started kneading loose his muscles. He felt himself ease up as he slumped forward in a happy sigh. He soon felt her lips brush his ears leaving ghostly kisses.

"Ino," he breathed out closing his eye.

"Hm?" she sounded pressing herself closer into his back.

"I want you," he felt her stop her movement as she lifted a leg around to straddle him from the front.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned with a smile as she leaned in kissing him gently.

"I want you…" he breathed out when she parted only to have him press his lips against hers.

Pressing her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her slim figure so she wouldn't leave him. He could feel her satisfied hum through the kiss and he pressed her head deeper into his.

"What do you want me to do Naruto?" she said deeply as she left kisses to his ears and down his jawline.

"I…" he squeezed her hips and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling she was giving him.

"Naruto," she whispered against his ear and he shivered, "… tell me."

"I…" he tried again only to reach for her lips.

Again he felt the heat in their kiss as he felt her fingers leave burning trails up his chest and behind his neck. He didn't want their lips to part, their body to leave one another, or her to not stay with him.

"I want you," he kissed down her neck hearing her soft moan, "… to stay."

He pulled away to look at her. She looked sad and something in him knew what he said was something that was hard for her to do. She touched his face and he leaned into it wishing and hoping maybe she would just agree with it.

Hoping she would just throw away the thoughts of others. Hoping she would just let him hold her forever. Hoping she would take the chance to let him love her.

She leaned in and their kiss occurred once again. More kisses and more trail blazing touches between both blondes.

When he woke, she wasn't there.

He stared at the empty space and couldn't help the defeated look he had on. Reaching out to touch it, he could still feel the warmth of her body. Smiling, he stood up and let out a sigh. Heading into the restroom, he was surprised to see a small piece of paper stuck to his mirror. Confused of what it was, he pulled the paper off before a smile took over his face.

_I used your towel._

_Ino_

He grinned and let out a chuckle. Maybe he was getting through to her? He went over to the dirty towel that was tossed in the hamper. He picked it up and took a sniff. He grinned again. It wasn't a lie, she did use it.

-o-o-

"Naruto!" a voice shouted to him.

"Sakura," he waved as she jogged to him.

"You know I like you as a brother, right?" she looked at him.

"Yeah," he nodded shooting a confused look to her.

"Good," she let out a relieved sigh, "… stupid rumors," she mumbled.

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto smiled, "… I don't listen to those anyways."

"I'm glad," she smiled, "… oh, have you seen Ino?"

"Not since…" he paused.

_Last night,_ he inwardly grinned.

"… yesterday with Kiba," Naruto finished, "… why?"

"She probably went on her mission already then," Sakura sighed, "… thought we could catch up before she left, but…" she shrugged.

_Another mission…_ he thought, _one of those…_

"Let's get something to eat Naruto," Sakura smiled, "… let's catch up. I want to know why you seem happier than usual this year."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something only to have the pinkette walk off.

"What do you mean?" he questioned once he caught up to her.

"I know what you've been doing," Sakura wiggled her brows with a smirk.

"What?" he blushed deep red.

Sakura just laughed leaving Naruto sweating bullets.

-o-o-

"Naruto," she called out deeply.

"Yes?" he questioned with a laugh as he stopped his movement to lie on top of her tiredly.

"You are beautiful," she said softly aiming her blue orbs at him.

"You are more," he smiled kissing her.

When he parted, he couldn't help running his hands up her leg to the curve of her waist and neck before it landed softly against her cheek. He kissed her again before he felt sleep coming onto him. Rolling to the side, he continued holding her as he nuzzled into the top of her head.

"Stay," he whispered softly, "… I hate waking up without you," he confessed kissing the top of her head, "… please stay."

He didn't get a reply, he never did. So as he held her close to him, he wished he never needed sleep. This way, he would still be holding her, still be kissing and touching her, still have her here with him.

But sleep did come and she did leave.

-o-o-

He was just staring at the ceiling wondering when she was going to show up. It had been a whole week without her touch. He was going off onto a mission tomorrow and he really wanted to see her before he leaves. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes. Could it be he confessed too early too soon? He frowned and turned to face the window. Seeing the shines of the stars, he looked away. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep.

"Naruto," came a whispering voice.

"Naruto," he recognized it was a feminine voice as he began to stir.

"Naruto," the voice was softer and closer to his ears.

_Ino?_ He blinked open his eyes to see blue looking at him.

"Hello sunshine," she smiled as he reached up to touch her face.

"Where ya been?" he whispered running his thumb against her cheek.

"Just doing some thinking," she replied touching his hand.

He sat up and faced her with a worried expression. She kissed his hand as she removed it before kissing his lips in which he gave in. Her hands landed on his shoulders before her arms wrapped around his neck. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her closer before pushing her back so he was hovering above her.

"Did you figure out anything?" he questioned breaking their contact as he waited for her to reply.

"I did," she touched his face and smiled when he leaned into it.

"And?" he didn't dare to look away.

She smiled and reached her head up to kiss him.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he supposed he did when his eyes blinked open. Yawning, he looked over to see it empty again. Letting out an aggravated sigh, he flipped over and growled into his pillow.

-o-o-

It took two days to finish the mission. It was easy, but his thoughts were not calmed at all. He wasn't sure what he should do with his situation. He should stop whatever is going on between Ino and himself because he was going crazy. Maybe he should end it right here and now. He could always go with someone else if he really wanted to.

_But you love her,_ his inner thought revealed.

He did. He really does love her, but she is never there. It was like his infatuation with Sakura. He was always being turned down. The only difference between the two situations was Sakura literally turned him down while Ino didn't. Ino was willing to kiss him, while Sakura didn't.

_Ino is more physical,_ he figured.

He liked that about her.

He let out a tired groan as he lied on the bed alone.

"Are you angry?" her voice floated into his ears and he kept his eyes shut, because he knew if he opened them, he would drown.

"Are you angry with me?" she said softly as he felt the bed shift.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he felt her straddle him and he felt the heat rising to his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly against his ears as she leaned pressing her chest on his.

"Please don't be mad," she mumbled against his neck as she left nibbles that made his body shiver for more.

He felt her lips touch his and he pushed back gently feeling her bite the bottom of his lip. He opened it as her tongue explored his cavern as his did the same to hers. She moaned softly against his movements as his hands rolled down to the small of her back.

"Naruto," she breathed out pressing closer into him.

"I love you Ino," he opened his eyes and held her gaze, "… I really love you."

She giggled and kissed him.

"If this is all you want," he said once they parted, "… I'll give you whatever I have."

It was true. He came to the conclusion that he would continue loving her, continue pursuing her, continue wanting her, and continue needing her.

He knows she loves him too, she just wouldn't say it and so he would wait until she does. Until she finally tells him she needs him as much as he needs her.

Until that day comes, he would do what she wants. He would continue kissing, continue touching until she gives into him.

Until she gives into his love.

"Thank you," she leaned down and kissed him again, "… thank you Naruto."

When he woke the next day, he wasn't surprised to see it empty. Not anymore.

It didn't change the fact that she would come to him and they would make love. Beautiful love. Love that cannot be defined by words and that is why he knows. He knows she loves him. She just couldn't find the words, but she will. The day she openly confesses her love for him would be the day he falls even more in love with her: openly drowning in the endless depths of her- Ino Yamanaka.


End file.
